1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a data management apparatus and a data management method, more particularly to a data access management apparatus and a data access management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, computer systems or servers have storage devices such as hard disk drives for data accessing. No matter if the storage devices are accessed or not, the computer systems or servers always power the storage devices to maintain the operation of the storage devices. In other words, when the storage device works in a duty state, the storage device can be accessed, and when the storage device works in a standby state, the storage device is waiting for next time data accessing.
When data is stored into the storage devices, the data having similar time tags will be stored in the same storage device. Since some data is accessed not often, the storage devices storing the data are also accessed not often. If the computer system or server still powers these storage devices to maintain their normal operation, lots of power will be wasted.